Scourge of the Forsaken
by Might is Write
Summary: Bloodbane vs. Mira, Thebis vs. Detheroc, Kel'Thuzad vs. Ezzil and the Lich King awaits the victors. Will it be Bloodbane and the other Scourge generals or Mira and the allies?
1. A Cold Day In Hell

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Warcraft or any associated characters as they are the property of Blizzard Entertainment.

CHAPTER 1

A Cold Day in Hell

The ice capped mountains of Northrend ominously spied down on the land below them, their jagged peaks piercing the sky. A powerful blizzard actively stirring the snow as the wind whipped across the ledges and down through the valleys. A single figure stood out in the cold, not even feeling the below zero temperature on his purple flesh. He sat atop a steed of unnerving looks. The skeletal beast was composed completely of bone, without a shred of living tissue unlike its master. A pair of insidious red orbs substituted its eyes and it gave of a sinister purple aura that radiated to all sides of the beast.

The master himself was an even more impressive sight than his steed. The powers of the Lich King had transformed far beyond what he used to be. The former paladin now had empty black eyes and abnormally colored skin, though he retained his tainted humanity. His spiky blonde hair had lost its vibrant color as well, instead becoming as white as a dying old man. He wore armor that illustrated the fear that his very presence put off. The chest plate depicted a pair of demons, one with four massive legs and the other with a more human-like figure but with a pair of massive horns and a wrinkled forehead. His gauntlets held powerful enchantments that granted him power over the undead that his master controlled. At his side a runeblade rested in his grasp, emanating the same power his shadowy steed did. The fabled blade had the power to suck the life from its victims to enhance its own power.

His name was Baron Bloodbane, or at least it was now. A sudden powerful gust of wind blew his black cape in the air and signaled the approach of his guests. Just beyond the blanket of snow that blurred Bloodbane's view three figures made their way toward him. One of them hurriedly ran before the other two. His presence was that of the Undead but the ghoul seemed to be void of the Lich King's masterful control. The ghoul respectfully bowed down. "I present the Dark Ranger Mira Shadewither and her personal escort Reaver" the ghoul said in his ravenous voice which pierced the ominous silence.

First the escort came fully into view and Bloodbane could barely hold himself back from throwing up. Sure he served the Lich King and commanded a number of wretched creatures just like the escort, but he was still human and the sight still appalled him. The escort was an abomination, a zombie composed of random human body parts that formed one maniacal creature. Reaver had at least eight arms, all of varying length and all appeared to have been sewn on numerous times over again. In one hand he carried a meat cleaver, in another a blood covered sickle. The abomination smiled as it eyed the Death Knight, revealing a set of blade-like teeth.

Before Baron Bloodbane looked away from the escort Mira began to come into view. The Death Knight casually glanced towards her and was welcomed with a far easier sight than that of the abomination. Mira walked with a beautiful grace that Bloodbane had never seen in all his years. Her perfect form was apparent immediately and she dressed with elegance. A short skirt cut at both sides revealed her heavenly legs and she wore a shirt cut just above her well toned stomach. If the Baron could have felt attraction ever again he was sure it would've come at the sight of this beauty. Of course her skin was that of the Undead and was tainted a light blue color to and her eyes were a crimson red that radiated to her cheeks below. Long, dark blue hair flowed down to her chest, waving in concert with the fierce winds. Her long, pointed ears that designated her of elven descent were ever on guard for any noise out of the ordinary. On her back she carried an enormous bow and a number of pointed arrows.

"Shall we get to business?" came the unearthly voice that soothed the Baron's very soul. Mira rested on her hips and cocked her head to the side as she awaited an answer, but none came. "I am a well respected general to the Forsaken army and I demand an answer from you!" she yelled, her demeanor suddenly changing.

"Death is the only business I deal in" came the reply.

"Our leader, Queen Sylvanas sent me to negotiate a treaty with the Scourge, not talk of petty nonsense" Mira said.

"A peace treaty will never exist until your Queen surrenders her forces and all land she has stolen from the Lich King" Bloodbane said.

"That's ridiculous!" Mira cast back. "I've had enough of this, I came to make peace, not surrender!" The Dark Ranger whistled to Reaver and with a sudden lunge the abomination sprang into action.

With a quick side step the Baron's steed evaded the charging mound of flesh and he unsheathed his vampiric runeblade. At the sound of the metal sliding from it's sheath a ring of undead warriors erupted from a blanket of snow all around the area. Both ghouls and crypt fiends jumped into action, quickly advancing toward Mira and the ghoul messenger as Bloodbane continued his duel with Reaver. The ghouls that had once been considered living were now the very shadow of undeath itself. Their skeleton-like heads were decorated with thin amounts of hair and glowing green eyes. Their fingers ended in dangerous claws and their mouths were filled with teeth similar to that of Reaver. The crypt fiends looked like mummified arachnids with eight legs and multiple eyes. Though they appeared to look mostly like spiders they almost had an almost humanoid feel to them as they approached their opponents.

As the runeblade and sickle met the colliding metal rang in the air, quickly replaced by another ring as Reaver tried unsuccessfully to impale Bloodbane with a swipe of his cleaver. A ghoul charged at Mira, slashing at the Dark Ranger with its dangerous claws. The undead elf easily stepped back and dodged the attack as she bathed herself in a dark blue aura. With her powerful magic swelling inside her she stared directly into the eyes of the ghoul. In a flash of light the undead soldier turned on its brethren as she drew her bow and notched an arrow.

The Baron flipped off his steed and over the top of Reaver just as the abomination tried another swing of its deadly sickle. Bloodbane landed behind the undead brute and drove his runeblade into its vulnerable back. Reaver tried to twist and get the blade from his grasp but was immediately immobilized by the sword's dark magics. The wound where the sword was driven in flashed in an array of purple light as the weapon sucked the power from the abomination. But before the Baron could finish off his opponent the messenger ghoul was upon him and he pulled his runeblade out to block the ghoul as it tried to impale the Death Knight with a sword.

Looking to see how his other soldiers were doing Bloodbane glanced momentarily only to see that the foul temptress Mira had used her powers to manipulate more than one of the undead fighters to fight with her. With a powerful push the Baron threw the ghoul to the ground and drove his weapon its chest, watching as the runeblade sucked all the "life" out of it. Then he turned back to where Reaver had been standing and found nothing but snow. The Baron turned back to see how Mira was faring only to find that Reaver and she, along with their recruited allies, had finished off what remained of the Baron's forces.

"Your evil ends here!" Mira spat and pointed at the Death Knight. Her minions charged forward with bloodthirsty eyes. But Baron Bloodbane just laughed. "What's so funny?" Mira asked, mad with frustration.

With a simple wave of his hand all of Baron's old soldiers halted, a bright red aura covering them. They hunched over in pain. "Before our meeting I tied them all to me with a Death Pact, even though you control them they still remain tied to me!" the Baron proclaimed. The undead warriors fell to their knees as they were drained of their powers, which in turn were transferred to their master. Bloodbane bathed in the grand power he now wielded as the last of the Dark Ranger's fighters were completely consumed by his powers. Now only Mira and Reaver remained.

"Reaver, attack him!" Mira yelled. The abomination barreled toward the Baron mindlessly. Mira drew her bow and notched another arrow, aiming just beyond her escort and toward the Death Knight. Bloodbane launched himself forward, slashing furiously at the brute before him. His runeblade sliced through two appendages before the Baron was force to back off and go on the offensive. Reaver threw attack after attack at the Death Knight but never got through. Mira said a quick incantation and watched as the tip of her arrow began shining with black magic. She let loose her attack.

With a quick movement the Baron jumped to the side and dodged the oncoming arrow just in time. It fell helplessly to the ground. But before he could react Reaver was on top of him, bearing down with his weapons and dagger-like teeth. Baron Bloodbane did his best to fend off the larger warrior but Reaver's mass easily overwhelmed him. The Baron just laid there, beaten and waited for the abomination to finish him off. Knowing full well that the Lich King had plans for him, even after death.

But in a blur of movement the Baron watched as his steed charged headlong into the abomination just before the brute's dangerous teeth began to carve away at his face. The attack caught Reaver by surprise and threw him to the side and off the Death Knight. Mira let loose another arrow, piercing the undead steed's head and instantly slaying it. Bloodbane seized the opportunity and caught Reaver off guard, plunging his runeblade down the monster's throat. Finally the abomination ceased moving and was drained by the vampiric blade.

When the Baron looked up he couldn't find Mira. "I'm sorry my master, I failed to capture the foul elf" he said, seemingly to himself. The Dark Ranger ran quickly through the snow, never looking back, just focusing on getting back to her queen and reporting the treachery of the Scourge. Queen Sylvanas would make them pay for this, of that she was sure.


	2. The Early Bird Gets the Frost Wyrm

CHAPTER 2

The Early Bird Gets the Frost Wyrm

Mira Shadewither approached the Plaguelands with much contempt, happy to be home and away from the wretched mountains and the Scourge. With a quick nudge to her mount the gargoyle soared down from the skies and landed just outside Queen Sylvanas's "palace." Mira patted the gargoyle on the head and watched as it flew to the top of the palace and began to transform. Within mere seconds of the landing the creature turned to stone and remained motionless, ever watching over the area and waiting to be called again.

The doors to Sylvanas's throne room opened and Mira nodded to the two ghouls standing guard with spears. The Queen stood over a table with a map on it surrounded by military advisors. Nearest her was the demon Detheroc, a Dreadlord, as his species were called. The demon looked like a bulky vampire complete with bat-like wings and baring fangs. Mira had never trusted the demon but Sylvanas was sure that she had scared the demon into absolute loyalty. At the sight of Mira she stopped what she was doing and turned to face the Dark Ranger. "What news?" the Queen asked. Mira bowed slightly.

"Attempts to come to an agreement failed and we were ambushed by the Death Knight and his forces," Mira explained, "I'm the only survivor."

"No doubt Arthas has truly become insane after merging with the Lich King," Sylvanas said, "it seems our only chance at bringing peace is to put an end to his evil reign once and for all." The Queen moved to the side to allow the Dark Ranger to get a full view of the map in front of her. She pointed to a picture of an enormous tower made of ice in the mountains. "The Frozen Throne," she explained, "the heart of the Scourge and where Arthas sits and plots his evil."

"We are to strike here?" Mira asked.

"The only thing Arthas understands anymore is raw power, we must show the Scourge that we, not them are the only race of the undead that truly deserve a second life" Queen Sylvanas proclaimed.

"Then I will set the plans into motion my liege" Mira said, bowing once again and casting a distrusting glance at Detheroc before leaving the throne room.

* * *

Baron Bloodbane silently made his way up the seemingly endless spiral pathway that led to the top of the Icecrown glacier. His cape whipped in the wind as he made his way up and he wondered what the Lich King would think of the girls escape. As the Frozen Throne came into view Bloodbane eyed his master. Since Arthas and Ner'Zhul had become one the Lich King had become a far more imposing figure than either of them alone. His long snow white hair flowed from under his frozen helmet and waved in a similar fashion to the Baron's cape. The Lich King's eyes immediately met those of his servant and kept a penetrating gaze as Bloodbane approached.

"My master" Bloodbane said as he bowed before the leader of the Scourge.

"Baron" the Lich King said in a voice that sounded both like the former prince and shaman orc. "What news do you bring?"

"The ambush failed, the Ranger escaped" the Baron explained.

"You do not prove yourself worthy," the Lich King said, "but I may be willing to give you a second chance."

"Please my king, I would do anything" Bloodbane said, still bowing.

"The Forsaken seek to strike soon and try to cast me from my throne," the Lich King began, "my spies say that an enormous force moves from the Plaguelands. I instructed Kel'Thuzad to cut them off but I'm afraid his forces won't be enough, we have to be prepared to face them. I want you to amass an army to stop them before they reach here, do you understand?"

The Baron nodded. "Of course my king, but I do have one request" the Death Knight said, taking the risk that his comment would offend his master.

"What is it my slave?" the Lich King asked.

"The foul girl slew my steed in an attempt to do away with me. I think it would be much easier for me to perform the task you request if I were given another" Bloodbane said.

The Lich King remained silent for a second before covering himself in a blue aura. Baron Bloodbane fell to his knees at the sight of his master's power, not knowing what the Lich King was prepared to do. He might just execute him on the spot for delaying his task any further. Then the aura slithered off of the King of the Scourge and formed a small orb of power before the Baron. "The Orb of Ner'Zhul, it grants the power of reanimation. Use it to supply yourself with the beast you request. But remember this, if you are to command an army you and your steed must represent the power you wield against your enemy" the king said.

Bloodbane rose up and bowed one final time in understanding before greedily grabbing the orb. As his fingers closed around it he felt the great power surge through his body, truly this was a most impressive gift from his master. He couldn't let him down now.

A few hours later the Death Knight approached a cliff in the mountains, a place he had been searching for now for far too long. In front of him was an enormous crater in the side of a nearby mountain face. He pulled the Orb of Ner'Zhul from his pack he had brought and held it in the air. Then he began to mutter words of power. The orb crackled to life, sparking as magic danced in a silhouette around it. Then, as the Death Knight finished the incantation the magic formed into a bolt of pure necromantic energy and surged into the face of the mountain. The magic seeped through the snow and disappeared. Then all was silent.

Baron Bloodbane opened his pupil-less eyes as the snow began to shift. Then, in an explosion of movement a creature of great power came to life. Huge wings stretched through the snow and pierced the air, followed by a tail of pure bone that whipped from side to side to uncover the main body. Finally, with a roar that sent shivers down the Death Knight the snow parted to the side and revealed the frost wyrm. Its eyes glowed a lime green and it bared teeth that could do horrendous damage to even the toughest hide. Dragons from all around the world had come to Northrend to die and the Scourge intended to use them against their enemies. The undead beast stretched its draconic neck down to Bloodbane, giving in to the power of the orb.

The Death Knight had been truly rewarded by his master. With a quick spring the Baron planted himself between the wyrm's wing joints and put his feet in between two rib bones to hold on as the frost wyrm began flapping its wings. The power of the orb granted the beast a freedom it hadn't had in centuries, the freedom of flight and the beast embraced it with open arms. In an instant the Death Knight was gazing down on the mountains of the frozen land below him and with each flap of the undead wings miles disappeared. A minute later the frost wyrm descended down to the Icecrown and Baron Bloodbane found a legion of the undead waiting for him. As far as his eyes could see ghouls and abominations, necromancers and banshees, even gargoyles and other wyrms all awaited his word to slaughter the betrayers.

It was a power even greater then that which the orb had granted him and for the first time since he'd pledged himself to the Lich King a slight smile found its way to his lips. Surely all would bow before the might of the Scourge. With a simple gesture to his new steed the Baron began ascending toward the horizon, an unstoppable sea of warriors following pace behind him.

* * *

The last few remnants of Kel'Thuzad's distraction began retreating before the fury of the Forsaken. Mira Shadewither cackled to herself at the Lich's attempt to give his master more time to prepare. The endless waves of the undead behind her had weapons in their hands and purpose in their hearts, and that's all they would need to defeat the Scourge and their so called "king." Mira pulled out her bow, notched an arrow and let it fly. The arrow screamed through the air and drove through a retreating necromancer. The Dark Ranger just smiled and prepared to make the final order to her army. "To Icecrown! We will sweep aside the Scourge and watch as the Lich King himself bows before our queen, for the glory of Sylvanas!" Mira yelled.

"For the glory of the Forsaken!" her army answered and charged forward, a lust for death fueling their once dead bodies toward the mountains of Northrend.


	3. The Tides of War

CHAPTER 3

The Tides of War

The Forsaken camp . . .

Mira looked up from the battle plans Queen Sylvanas had trusted upon her just as the door to her tent parted to the side. The demon Detheroc entered, squeezing to fit his wings through the small door opening. "What do _you_ want?" Mira asked.

"You know for the sake of this battle don't you at least think we could be civil and work as a team?" the Dreadlord asked. "After all, I control half of our forces. It would be a shame if you came up with a battle plan and half our men didn't follow it."

Mira strode over to the Dreadlord and got right into his face. "Sylvanas may trust you but let me make it perfectly clear demon, cross me and nothing but a horrific end will come to you! Are we clear?" the Dark Ranger asked, staring right into Detheroc's blood red eyes.

"Oh we're quite clear mistress Shadewither," Detheroc said, "no worries, as long as you fill me in on the battle plan my men, excuse me, _our_ men will follow it." The demon smiled at her condescendingly before turning to leave.

"Hey demon!" Mira yelled after him. Detheroc turned in response. "I'm watching you, every single second."

"Wouldn't have it any other way mistress" the Dreadlord answered before walking back out into the darkness. Mira watched the demon until he was completely out of view before going back to her work.

* * *

Bloodbane jumped off the side of his mount, landing roughly on the ground beside the great beast. The frost wyrm was truly a servant to the will of the Lich King, much like the Baron himself, powerful _and_ loyal. The wyrm bent down to its master's side at the Baron's request. "Watch over the camp tonight Therashk, if there's any trouble roar before taking action" the Death Knight said. The wyrm nodded and flapped its powerful wings before taking to the skies to patrol. Just then a hulking figure approached the Baron from behind. 

"Lord Bloodbane," the creature said, bowing slightly, "I am Thebis-Ra, Crypt Lord and servant to the Lich King." The Baron had heard stories of these behemoths before but this was the first one he'd seen. Thebis-Ra was a giant, thundering beast that resembled an oversized beetle. The Crypt Lords had once been the kings of Azjol-Nerub, a kingdom of spider-men who tried to overthrow the Lich King. But with the promise of power and immortality the Crypt Lords were shown the light.

"Good to have you aboard Crypt Lord, why were you sent along with the others?" Baron Bloodbane asked.

"We Crypt Lords are the guardians of the Scourge's holdings in Northrend, naturally we would rise to protect it. The Lich King told me to guard his most precious general, that would be you" the Crypt Lord said.

"Thanks anyway, but I don't need any protection other than my new mount. I'm sure as another warrior you can understand" the Baron explained.

"And I'm sure as a fellow servant to the Lich King you can understand that when he gives an order you follow, whether or not your pride gets in the way" Thebis-Ra returned. The Baron just nodded, seeing the truth in the beast's words. "Let your wyrm protect you in the sky, but when you're on the ground you will be far more vulnerable to an ambush. That's where I come in, I'm sure you'll find my skills most suitable."

Bloodbane just nodded again before beginning his hike through the undead and toward his tent for the night. Just before sleep found him he noted that the Crypt Lord had taken it upon himself to guard the Death Knight's tent.

The next day Baron Bloodbane awoke to find that most of his warriors were raring to go. Within an hour they packed up and began to march again. Therashk swooped down to grab his master and led the charge once again toward the horizon. Thebis-Ra scurried along under them, part of the front line of the Scourge. The Baron had to admire the Crypt Lord, most of the time men in positions of power sat in the middle ranks, only looking over the battle. But this beast would meet the first line of the Forsaken just as Bloodbane planned to.

It didn't take long before the Forsaken rebels came into view. Just over a small hill Bloodbane spotted them as they marched toward certain doom. He circled Therashk around the Scourge, "The betrayers are here, fight to the death, let each sacrifice to the Lich King be the greatest honor you could bestow upon him!" Certainly not the most inspiring thing to say, but the truth was this wouldn't be a battle with no bloodshed, though from the looks of it the Scourge outnumbered the Forsaken two to one.

The first lines of warriors met with a bloody clash. At the head of the clash Thebis-Ra used his bulk to smash through a group of ghouls and then began tearing at them with his powerful claws. The Crypt Lord continued to eat through the enemy forces with a relentless charge. The airborne forces met as well. The gargoyles the Forsaken controlled flew through the air like hawks, easily maneuvering through the first line of frost wyrms and began attacking them from within their ranks. The attack was well thought out, the gargoyles using the very size of the frost wyrms against them.

Therashk wasn't as easily fooled. With a mental command from the Baron the wyrm flew outside of the Scourge ranks and used a similar tactic as the gargoyles, flying straight through them. The frost wyrm grabbed the first couple of gargoyles within reach and crushed them in his mighty claws. Then, with a breath of pure ice laid waste to another couple of gargoyles, freezing them midair and watching as they plummeted to the ground.

* * *

Mira watched as her forces were torn apart by the Scourge. She added an arrow here or there from the sidelines but from so far behind she couldn't do much but instruct her warriors. "Fill in those gaps, refresh the front line you fools!" she screamed before firing another arrow at an abomination. She had to hold off the Scourge just long enough for her plan to work.

* * *

In the sky another gargoyle charged the frost wyrm, releasing discs of pure magic from its mouth and toward the Baron. Therashk dropped down just in time to dodge the attack and turned, a stream of icy breath following the trail of the beast's opponent. Within a second the gargoyle turned to pure ice and fell helplessly to the ground. Noting that his forces were pushing through the rebels both below and in the sky Bloodbane began wallowing in confidence. This was one battle he could report to the Lich King with words of success, not failure. 

Then, in an instant, all that changed. Forsaken warriors poured from all sides of the Scourge, forcing the Baron's men to face enemies from all sides. The Forsaken forced the first lines of the Scourge back, and for the first time since the battle started the Forsaken seemed to have the upper hand. Bloodbane came to a horrible realization. The reason the Scourge had originally outnumbered the Forsaken was because the first group was a distraction. The second group of rebels had closed in so quickly it had forced his warriors shoulder to shoulder, making it much harder for them to fight back in such cramped quarters. He had to turn the tides again, victory would belong to the Scourge.

The Baron whistled at the air units behind him and pointed at the ground. Frost wyrms descended from the sky and fell upon the rebels, each breath freezing lines of warriors. The Forsaken's lines faltered and once again the Scourge gained ground, allowing more room for maneuverability. But that didn't change the fact that they no longer outnumbered the enemy. Each ghoul or abomination that charged forward was met by an equal amount of fighters.

Thebis-Ra glanced up and saw Bloodbane's sudden assault, taking advantage of it to cut through an abomination. Suddenly he felt a warrior jump on his back, a fatal move. The spikes that covered the Crypt Lord's back extended, cutting clean through the ghoul. Thebis-Ra smiled and continued to battle.

* * *

Mira watched as her grand plans were foiled before her eyes. The original attack by Detheroc's forces had easily taken the Scourge by surprise but the faltering air units had finally been defeated, allowing the frost wyrms to turn their attention to her men. "No! Banshees, aim for the sky!" she yelled. Her fellow undead elven sorcerers turned their attention to the frost wyrms and began casting spells. Waves of purple magic exploded from the banshees and slammed into a nearby wyrm. The magic covered the frost wyrm and the Dark Ranger watched as the wyrm fell from the sky as a pile of bones. The bones fell into the Scourge warriors, causing even more destruction. "Yes my sisters, slaughter them!" A fresh wave of gargoyles came down upon the frost wyrms as well, forcing the beasts back into the sky. 

Detheroc suddenly appeared beside her. "All is going well mistress" the demon said. For the first time Mira looked at the demon with something other than hate, she even seemed grateful to see the Dreadlord.

"Yes Detheroc, soon our people will prevail over the Scourge and we will cleanse the land of the Lich King!" the Dark Ranger cackled. Detheroc smiled.

"Of course mistress, of course."


	4. Bad Blood

CHAPTER 4

Bad Blood

"Therashk, take me to the ground" Bloodbane instructed. The frost wyrm took a final snap at a passing gargoyle before plunging toward the ground units below. With a breath of ice Therashk froze a group of Forsaken ghouls. Then the beast landed on top of them, shattering their statue-like bodies. The Baron jumped off his mount and in an instant Therashk was flying to join the battle with his brethren. Bloodbane drew his runeblade and charged a group of the Forsaken. With a quick slash he gutted the nearest ghoul, then he followed up with a sweeping kick that tripped a charging abomination. After draining the life from the hulking brute with his sword the Baron jumped back in the fray.

Up ahead Thebis-Ra continued his slaughter of the Forsaken forces, each hulking step tossing ghouls and necromancers aside. As he worked his way through the enemy lines he spotted a pair of banshees firing at the frost wyrms in the sky. The Crypt Lord muttered an incantation and threw his claw forward. At his summon a swarm of locusts attacked the banshees, when they'd drained the life from the undead witches the swarm returned to the Crypt Lord and filled him with the energy. Chinks in his chitin armor suddenly disappeared and cuts on his hard exoskeleton were replaced by new flesh. Then the guardian of the Scourge looked to the skies, checking for the Baron. A nearby battle cry let him know where the Death Knight was and he hurried to help.

Bloodbane ducked under an oncoming attack from a necromancer and beheaded the foul sorcerer. A crazed scream filled the air and the Baron felt a presence approaching him from behind, and _fast_. When he turned to meet the jumping ghoul he saw the zombie hanging in the air, a bug-like claw pierced right through its chest. Thebis-Ra shook the corpse from his claw. "Good to see you again guardian" the Baron said. The Crypt Lord just smiled and charged toward a pair of stray skeleton warriors a necromancer had raised.

Bloodbane turned to see a line of Forsaken abominations plow through some Scourge ghouls. Suddenly power filled the Death Knight and magic covered his hands. With a quick raise and lower of his arms the fallen ghouls came back to life and returned to their ensuing battle. "Baron!" Thebis-Ra yelled. The Death Knight turned around and was met by a piercing arrow.

* * *

Across the battlefield Mira notched another arrow. She pulled back and fired another direct score into the Baron's chest, again and again she fired until she was out of arrows. She turned to see Detheroc clapping in approval. "Good shot mistress" the demon commentated.

Mira turned to a gargoyle behind her and pointed at the fallen Death Knight. "Make sure the job is finished!" she ordered. The fiendish creature nodded and began flapping its bat-like wings. In an instant the flying menace was mere feet from its fallen prey.

Thebis-Ra threw himself between the gargoyle and the Baron. The Crypt Lord held up his claws to defend from the bloodthirsty beast. The gargoyle was relentless in its attacks but the guardian held his ground long enough for some necromancers to grab the Death Knight and drag him away. Now the Crypt Lord wrapped his claws around the gargoyle's wings and began pulling it toward his razor sharp mouth pincers. The gargoyle screamed one last time before its jaw was separated from the rest of its body. Thebis-Ra chucked the fallen beast to the ground and turned to find Bloodbane.

After pushing through groups of fighting undead he found the Death Knight lying on the ground. The necromancers that had dragged him away pulled off his chest armor. "Only one arrow could pierce the armor, but it got him pretty good" one of the necromancers said.

"No . . . worries" the Baron said. The Death Knight raised his hand and placed it over his wound. Muttering words of power Bloodbane began transferring magic into the wound. With a flash the open gash disappeared, in its place was a layer of rotting and decayed flesh, much like that of the ghouls. "Guess I can truly say I'm undead now huh?"

Thebis nodded and helped the Death Knight up as the necromancers began putting the armor back on, careful not to touch where the wound had been. "Now what Baron?" the Crypt Lord asked.

"What else other than revenge?"

* * *

Mira had lost sight of her fallen opponent when the sorcerers had taken him away but it seemed unlikely that anyone could survive so many attacks. The Dark Ranger snickered and turned an oncoming Scourge abomination to her side with a simple magic gesture, watching as the brute tore apart his own people. "Report Detheroc, how are our forces faring?" she asked.

"Not well mistress, we've suffered heavy casualties" the demon said.

"How many have we slaughtered?" Mira asked.

"Only a fourth of the dead were from the Scourge mistress, perhaps it's time for a retreat?" the Dreadlord suggested.

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice from behind them yelled. Mira glanced behind her casually.

"Good of you to join us Death Knight, I see you survived," she said, "of course that won't last long." At that Mira drew a short sword from its hilt and challenged the Baron. Behind him Thebis-Ra eyed Detheroc. In a blur of blue the Dark Ranger threw an attack at Bloodbane. He parried and pushed her back with a quick movement. Then, in an instant the two began trading lightning fast attacks.

"Don't try anything funny demon or I'll behead you where you stand" Thebis said. Detheroc just smiled.

"I could say the same to you" the Dreadlord said, casually sharpening his claws on a nearby rock. With an unearthly roar the demon and guardian met, tearing viciously at each other in bestial rage. Thebis ducked under a swipe from Detheroc and brought the blunt top part of his mantis claw into the demon's chin. The impact threw the winged demon onto his back and the Crypt Lord was instantly on top of him, slicing down with his claws.

Meanwhile Mira had turned the tables on the Baron, putting the Death Knight on the defensive as the two clashed. A quick kick to the gut knocked Bloodbane off the large rock they'd been standing on. Seconds later the Baron was covered in hungry ghouls. A flash of magic threw the fiends from him and forced Mira to close her eyes or be blinded. When she opened them she was met by the hilt of the Baron's runeblade. The attack caught her off guard and left her dazed for a moment. Before he could finish her an abomination was pushed into him. Thrown off balance, Bloodbane caught himself before he fell to the ground. He angrily drove his runeblade through the hulking mound of body parts before he realized it was one of his own.

Mira seized the opportunity and began chanting a powerful incantation. As the Death Knight pulled out his runeblade from the fallen abomination he was met by a green beam of magic. Instantly he felt the power of the spell. His very essence began draining away and flowed into the Dark Ranger. The Baron fell to his knees in emptiness. Then the spell broke off as Thebis tackled the girl, Detheroc bearing down on him from behind. The Crypt Lord bucked back and brought his back legs into the demon's face, once again throwing the Dreadlord aside. Bloodbane nodded in thanks to his guardian and sprang to help him.

"Stinking brute, get off!" Mira screamed, struggling to push the Crypt Lord off of her. She heard Detheroc mutter something and the guardian fell limp on her body. She pushed her now snoring opponent off her and rose to her feet, ready to slay the sleeping giant.

"No!" Bloodbane yelled and grabbed onto her feet, pulling her to the ground with him.

"Why do you men always prefer me on my back?" Mira asked as she kicked threateningly at the Baron.

"It's how you look best" Bloodbane mused and slashed at her with his sword.

The sleep spell the Dreadlord had cast didn't last long. In a few seconds Thebis was to his feet. Detheroc bared his fangs and lunged at the Crypt Lord with murderous eyes. Thebis thrust a claw at the demon's exposed stomach but the Dreadlord was ready this time, jumping to the side. "Just die you damn dirty demon!" the guardian bellowed and full barrel tackled the demon, smothering him under his immense weight.

With a quick movement the Dark Ranger nimbly caught the blade between her feet and threw it to the side. Then she sprang up and began slicing at the Death Knight. The Baron expertly dodged the attacks, occasionally just batting the weapon away with his hand. Then he grabbed the blade, pulled its wielder forward and struck the Ranger across her Forsaken face. Mira's grip on the sword weakened as she reeled from the attack and the Baron quickly seized it.

"You shouldn't hit a lady!" Mira yelled and began covering herself in a powerful magic aura.


	5. Round One Goes to

CHAPTER 5

Round One Goes to . . .

The aura around Mira began growing out in all directions as its power became more defined, more structured. Bloodbane knew if he didn't act quickly things would go very badly for him and possibly everyone else. The Death Knight drew his runeblade and charged blindly toward the Dark Ranger. Luckily for him, the Baron reached Mira before she could finish her spell, cutting at her with great precision. The attack forced the Dark Ranger to cease drawing magic and step back. Bloodbane's runeblade sliced the air millimeters in front of her.

In an effort not to waste her stored energy Mira unleashed a torrent of life draining magic at her opponent. Expecting a counterattack, the Baron let himself fall to the side and rolled out of the way. The magical attack screamed through the air and slammed into a Skeletal Warrior, immediately sapping it of any life and giving it to Mira. The Dark Ranger cursed the Death Knight's sudden reflexes and drew her bow.

* * *

Meanwhile Thebis-Ra and Detheroc grappled back and forth, neither willing to give any ground. Finally, Thebis managed to maneuver a leg just behind the demon and shoved him backward. Detheroc roared as a massive claw came toward his face. The Dreadlord moved his head just in time, watching as the claw forced its way into the ground next to him. Thebis tried desperately to pull the appendage out but it was stuck in the rocky terrain. Detheroc grabbed the Crypt Lord, got his leg under the beetle-like warrior's stomach and flipped him backwards.

Thebis howled in pain as his claw nearly snapped in two before the ground finally gave way. But the seasoned warrior was on his feet just as quickly as the demon. The warriors traded blows momentarily until Detheroc saw an opening and struck the Crypt Lord across his eyes. Thebis stumbled blindly for a moment, protecting his face with his claws. Detheroc smiled arrogantly and circled his prey, poking and tormenting Thebis as he went.

Mira encased her arrows in small amounts of black magic and let them fly. Bloodbane lunged from side to side, knocking what arrows he could off course with his sword. The arrows that missed all together found new prey, piercing the hides of ghouls that had taken it upon themselves to try and join the fray. As the arrows entered the undead flesh the magic sucked the bodies in like a vacuum and summoned Skeletal Minions from the netherworld by sacrificing the victims.

The Dark Ranger cackled like a witch as the minions surrounded the Baron, swords drawn. But her laughter was cut short when the Death Knight's hands began to cover themselves in necromantic magic. From behind her Mira saw several dead bodies begin to stir and soon she too was surrounded. The Baron spun around, holding his blade out toward his attackers and managed to batter away a few of the first assaults. The Skeletal Minions still broke through the Death Knight's guard, using their attacks to slow his spin and charge into his reach.

Mira drew her short sword and parried a few oncoming attacks from a pair of ghouls. Behind the smaller opponents an abomination barreled at her, forcing the others out of its way and steam rolling over the Dark Ranger. Mira fell under the undead brute and watched helplessly as it pulled back an arm as if to swing the deadly meat cleaver it held. Mira heard a demonic roar and shuddered as the abomination fell to the ground. She glanced over and saw Detheroc as the Dreadlord muttered a sleep spell on the mindless fighter.

Thebis shook his head, clearing up his vision a little and charged the demon from behind. The attack forced both off the platform they'd been standing on and down into the melee below. The Dreadlord quickly recovered and ran to Mira's aid just as Thebis ran to Bloodbane. Together the pairs of fighters fended off the attacking minions. Thebis sliced a summoned skeleton in half with one swipe of his deadly claw as the Baron shoved his blade into another's head.

Detheroc effortlessly tore through a ghoul with his brute strength as Mira literally _disarmed_ the sleeping abomination. As both sides finished off the last of their attackers, they found themselves squaring off once again. Mira began to take a step forward but was cut off by the sound of the advancing Scourge which had finally defeated the last of the nearby Forsaken rebels. Soon Bloodbane and Thebis disappeared as the waves of warriors charged the demon and ranger.

Just then a loud explosion was heard in the sky, halting the oncoming onslaught just in time to see an enormous boulder surrounded by green fire fall from the sky. Mira looked over at Detheroc as the Dreadlord continued muttering his incantation. The boulder fell into the Scourge ranks, causing massive destruction. The boulder then uncurled, revealing arms, legs and an unholy head, all the pieces connected by the ever burning fire. Detheroc had managed to open a small portal for just one of his Burning brethren and the Infernal intended to use its time wisely. The demon swept its arms through the ranks of warriors, tossing ghouls in necromancers aside like dolls.

The confusion in the ranks allowed Mira just enough time to call for a retreat. The small remnants of the Forsaken immediately stopped fighting and began fleeing behind the Dark Ranger and Dreadlord. Meanwhile the Infernal continued decimating Bloodbane's soldiers.

"Therashk!" he yelled. The frost wyrm dove down at the call of his master and struck at the Infernal with a quick swipe of his skeletal claw. The attack caught the massive demon off guard and left it dazed. Therashk took the opportunity to blow a breath of icy air at the Infernal. But the fire that connected the demon easily melted it away and the Infernal swung blindly at its opponent. Therashk roared defiantly, catching the demon's attack and throwing a swipe of his own claw. The frost wyrms gambit paid off, tearing a chunk out of the demon's face and forcing it on its back where a sea of ghouls jumped on it and began cutting away.

Within a few minutes the Infernal was reduced to a small pile of pebbles which withered away in green fire. The Scourge cheered at their victory over both the demon and the Forsaken. "Get the Meat Wagons in here and start retrieving the dead!" Bloodbane yelled, only giving his warriors a short reprieve. A few hours later the Scourge had collected all the dead bodies their siege weapons could carry and began heading back toward the Frozen Throne and their master. "The Lich King will be very pleased with our victory here today!" the Baron said, mostly to himself.

* * *

Mira and her forces fled with much haste, covering miles in hours. Days later they reached the relative safety of the Plaguelands and split up to enjoy being home. Mira entered the queen's chambers with Detheroc right at her toes. Sylvanas stood up and approached them as they entered. "What news?" she asked.

"My queen, we were defeated" Mira said, bowing respectfully.

"How many did we lose?" Sylvanas asked, stress clearly in her voice.

"3/4 of our forces, if not more," Mira explained, "certainly a crippling blow to the morale of those who survived." Sylvanas nodded in acknowledgement of the news.

"I was afraid of that, I was such a fool to think that I could bully my way straight to Arthas," Sylvanas said, "but I have a back up plan." At that note a hunched green figure entered the room and hobbled over to the queen and her generals. "Let me introduce you to Ezzil Darkbrewer, lead shaman of the goblins of Northrend."

Ezzil was certainly a figure of much importance. His old but still fit and imposing body was decorated by small skulls and bones and he carried a staff that fashioned a shrunken head and decorative beads. Ezzil wore a pair of odd goggles which he casually removed in the presence of the others, revealing his scarred eyes.

"The goblins have secretly been attacking smaller Scourge encampments for a while, using their numbers and brilliant inventions to easily overtake the Lich King's forces," Sylvanas said, "they are a welcome ally to the Forsaken." Ezzil stepped forward.

"We've concocted a plan for overthrowing the Lich," Ezzil explained, "using a system of tunnels we've been building to lead a massive force of Forsaken and goblins straight to the Frozen Throne. From here we can catch the Scourge by surprise and attack the heart of Icecrown itself."

When the shaman had finished his explanation Mira found herself admiring the brilliance of his plan. Surely with the help of the goblins they could easily defeat the Lich King and his toy soldier Bloodbane. So excited was she that she didn't even notice the misty figure floating in the corner of the room. The black colored ghost cackled to itself and disappeared into the palace wall.


	6. The Allies Strike Back

CHAPTER 6

The Allies Strike Back

Baron Bloodbane and his guardian Thebis-Ra approached the Lich King and bowed. "Sylvanas plans to enlist some help from goblins, what news have you heard of their existence?" the Lich King asked.

"None," the Baron said, "I thought when we defeated the Nerubians we had taken complete control of Northrend. Recent reports suggest about five separate encampments have disappeared due to unexplained circumstances, but nothing pointing to goblins."

"This is a nuisance that must be taken care of, one of my spies says that the shaman leader of the goblins has a plan for attacking us using tunnels under Icecrown," the Lich King explained, "but so far attempts to find the tunnels have been unsuccessful. I have as many shades as I could spare patrolling the mountains for any signs of the goblins, they should be reporting within the hour."

"What of our defenses?" Bloodbane asked.

"I need you two to ensure that all our forces camp just outside of my throne, have them post guards at night and make sure they don't get restless" the Lich King said. "I've also sent for Kel'Thuzad to recall his forces from the Plaguelands and join in the defense of the Frozen Throne. Meet with him when he arrives and brief him on the situation."

Bloodbane and Thebis bowed one more time before scurrying off to fulfill what was commanded of them.

* * *

Ezzil Darkbrewer and his guard made their way slowly through the mountainous terrain of Northrend, Mira Shadewither and a few escorts right behind him. The goblin shaman, unlike the Dark Ranger, had seen the shade in the corner of the room at the meeting. After it had left the goblin explained the situation and together he and Mira had come up with a new plan. If the Lich King was ready for a surprise underground assault then he would be caught off guard by their new plan. The goblin shaman had resisted the Lich King's rule ever since his arrival and was certain that he would finally defeat the undead ruler and claim the mountains as his own.

Using his magical senses, as he had done at the meeting with Sylvanas, the shaman constantly scanned the terrain for any sign of invisible spies. Satisfied there were none around the goblin moved towards a nearby rock. The enormous formation was about twenty feet in height and to any passing spectator just appeared to be another wild creation of nature. The shaman raised his staff in the air and began speaking in an ancient goblin language. Mira watched in amazement as the rock slid to the side, revealing a stairwell below. Ezzil and the other goblins made their way down, followed by Mira and the other undead. After all were down the staircase the rock slid back over it.

The first room they came to was lit by an expanse of fluttering torches mounted all along the walls and was a dug out cave with many entrances that doubled as exits. Here and there goblins would come through the room, hurrying into another through the exits. "This is one of many Great Halls," Ezzil explained, "they lead to every other part of our underground base. To your left are the experimental rooms, to the right are the mining facilities, and straight ahead are the sleeping quarters that also double as a passage to another Great Hall."

"How far does your kingdom stretch?" Mira asked.

"Every bit of Northrend that the Nerubians or the undead don't own we've claimed, overall we've expanded and took over the entirety of the underground caverns. Save for a few patches where the Neubians still exist" Ezzil said.

"Impressive, the Lich King won't stand a chance against us now" Mira cackled.

"This war will still be a risky one Ranger, the Scourge has the biggest army in existence and they gain more and more with each passing day," the shaman said, "I'm afraid that even with the combined power of the Forsaken and our forces we only stand a small chance against them."

Suddenly a goblin hurriedly approached the shaman and bowed, still running in place with urgency. "Shaman, our eastern laboratory has spotted a large group of undead making their way toward Icecrown!" the goblin exclaimed.

"Who's leading them?" Ezzil asked.

"A Lich, he's been yet to be identified" the goblin said.

Mira drew her short sword. "Calm down Ranger," Ezzil said, "I'll deal with this, just enjoy the show."

* * *

Kel'Thuzad yelled at his forces to move with haste, the Lich King had expressed absolute urgency in him reaching the Frozen Throne as quickly as possible. The Lich's warriors picked up the pace once again, plowing through the snow as fast as their legs could carry them. Up ahead Kel'Thuzad noticed a small group of figures approaching them. He motioned for a full halt. The figures came into view moments later, revealing a platoon of green skinned warriors that the Lich recognized as goblins. Knowing, as a general rule, goblins kept themselves neutral during wars the Lich calmed down and his forces began moving again.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. Kel'Thuzad was unaffected because of his levitating abilities but he watched as his men fell to the ground below them from the shaking. On their backs and completely caught by surprise, the undead fighters were easily susceptible to the goblins' attacks. The first few goblins pulled out small bottles of mysterious liquid and shook them. The liquid began bubbling furiously and with well aimed throws the goblins tossed the bottles into the undead forces. The bottles broke and the liquid reacted to the oxygen in the air, exploding with devastating results.

Mira watched from a cliff edge above the battle as the Scourge forces were left dazed and scattered by the effects of the potions the goblins had thrown. The explosions had ripped apart huge gaping holes in the ground where the undead had once stood. Now the goblins rushed forward to deal with the survivors. The goblin warriors had excellent speed and agility, easily out-maneuvering the clumsy undead. Mira watched in near disbelief as a small group of only about twenty goblins easily tore through the lines of undead.

Kel'Thuzad watched his warriors as they were slaughtered and began chanting an incantation. The snow below the undead suddenly swirled around them and froze itself to their bodies, giving them protective armor. Then the Lich focused on the goblins themselves, calling on his magical abilities to assault the pointy-nosed fighters. Now the air around a nearby goblin became unbearably cold and in an instant the warrior was nothing but a statue of ice. The Lich began focusing on another goblin when from out of nowhere he felt a powerful wind force him backwards, the impact slamming him into a rock.

The Lich recovered easily and looked around for his attacker. He noticed an older goblin a few yards from the battle swirling with magical energies. Kel'Thuzad levitated toward the goblin and the two squared off. Mira watched as Ezzil challenged the Lich with another quick blast of wind. But Kel'Thuzad wasn't about to be done in by the shaman this time. The Lich raised his arms quickly and in response a glacier of ice shot up and shielded him from the powerful wind before crumbling to shards of ice. Now the Lich used his magic to levitate the shards of broken ice and threw them at his opponent. The dagger-like shards were met by a stream of fire from the shaman's staff. The fire engulfed the shards and melted them with ease.

Kel'Thuzad frowned, he was up against a powerful opponent. He tried to manipulate the snow around the shaman to engulf and freeze the goblin but the snow couldn't heed his call. It seemed the goblin had just as much mastery of the cold magic as he did. Now Ezzil looked past the Lich and to his warriors, noting that they were having a lot more trouble now that the undead were covered in icy armor. He yelled for a retreat of his fighters. The goblins finished their final attacks and scattered in all different directions. Ezzil focused on the rocky terrain around the remaining Scourge forces and began calling to the mountains to help him. With an ear shattering noise the surrounding mountains let loose what loose pieces they had at the request of Ezzil. From both sides the Scourge watched in horror as rocks and snow plummeted down upon them.

Kel'Thuzad began fleeing away as quickly as possible, not wanting to be crushed like his men had been. Ezzil just let the Lich escape, hoping that the fool would return to the Lich King with news of the attack and make the king even more paranoid at the coming of the goblins than before. The remaining goblins retreated back into the mountains and Mira hurried to catch up with Ezzil. "Impressive show shaman, both you and your warriors fought well" the Dark Ranger said.

Ezzil nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment. "The spirits guided us well today but we were up against opponents that didn't expect our attack," the goblin said, "the Lich King's forces will be much more prepared than these baddies had been. Trust that this small reprieve did not gain us much." Mira accepted the goblin's words, knowing that the shaman was far wiser than she.

"I will send word for my queen to send our forces and we will prepare for our final assault on the Scourge" Mira said.

"Let us hope that together we can crush the Lich King and his army of baddies" Ezzil said before opening another secret passageway into the kingdom of the goblins.


	7. The Aerial Aces vs the Frozen Fliers

CHAPTER 7

The Aerial Aces vs. the Frozen Fliers

Kel'Thuzad pushed through the guard the Lich King had set up around Icecrown, occasionally brutally slaying any rowdy ghouls that challenged his entrance to the Frozen Throne. The Lich finally made his way to the throne of his master and bowed quickly. "Necromancer," the Lich King said, "what halted your progress?"

"I'm sorry my king, there was an unexpected delay" Kel'Thuzad said. "We were ambushed by goblins and I could swear I saw the Dark Ranger Shadewither with them," he explained, "a shaman destroyed my men and nearly did me in."

"Really?" the Lich King asked. "How many warriors did he have?"

"Only about a dozen and a half" Kel'Thuzad said.

The Lich King approached his servant. With a surge of power the ruler of the Scourge cast Kel'Thuzad to the side. The Lich smashed into a jagged icicle and slid to the ground in a heap. Now the Lich King walked over, picked Kel'Thuzad up and began crushing his neck bones. "You mean to tell me you couldn't stop some crotchety old goblin and twenty warriors with a legion of undead minions at your disposal?" the Lich King bellowed.

"I'm sorry my lord," Kel'Thuzad choked out, "they were much faster, smarter and stronger than my men. The shaman himself demonstrated powers far beyond that of some simple mage, they even rivaled mine."

The Lich King lessened his grip on his servant and the Lich collapsed, clutching his broken neck. "Well, this battle will be far more difficult then originally thought," the Lich King said, "explain to me how the goblins fought. I want every detail, what weapons, what tactics, everything. We have to come up with a counter strategy."

* * *

Mira glanced around herself in all directions. She saw hundreds of goblin aircraft being filled with goblins and Forsaken alike. If the Scourge expected a ground attack then they were going to be in for a surprise. Giant zeppelins began taking to air with short bursts of flame. Goblin pilots scrambled into smaller wooden constructs that Mira had never seen before but they called "planes". On each wing of the planes the goblins placed small led-filled rockets that they explained could either be dropped to the ground to explode or fired forward for air-to-air combat.

The Dark Ranger couldn't be more impressed by the ingenuity of her green-skinned allies. "Mira," she heard a voice say and she turned to see Ezzil, "ready?" The shaman reached a hand out and led her through the crowd of busy goblins. They headed toward the "Command Zeppelin" in the center of the area. They stepped out of the crowd and joined Detheroc and a few older shamans on the zeppelin. Mira noted that this craft was far bigger, and far better guarded then the others she had seen. Goblins wielding net guns and some just holding onto bottles of the explosive potion Mira had seen earlier stood a protective barrier around the elite goblin warriors and the personal Forsaken guard.

"Are we taking off soon?" Mira asked.

"Any minute now" Ezzil answered, pointing a few confused warriors into their proper positions. Just then a loud noise filled the air and Mira turned to see flame igniting, filling the zeppelin with hot air and they began rising. All around them other zeppelins maneuvered around the occasional plane as they made their way into the heavens as well.

"How long before we reach the Frozen Throne?" Mira asked.

"The time draws near, don't be too impatient my lady" the goblin shaman said.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Bloodbane asked, pointing far into the horizon. Thebis glanced up, following the Death Knight's gaze.

"I don't know Baron, shall I call for a scout to investigate?" the Crypt Lord asked.

"No," the Baron said, "I'll deal with this myself. Therashk!" From the sky a bony claw descended, picking the Death Knight up and throwing him onto the shoulder of his mount. "Forward!" Bloodbane yelled. With that the frost wyrm flapped his enormous wings, covering great distances with each flap. Within minutes they were within ear shot of the mysterious air crafts. Only when the Baron saw goblins piloting them did he decide they were an immediate threat. He guided Therashk back toward Icecrown with great haste. "All available frost wyrms and gargoyles, pick up what ground forces you can and follow me!" the Baron commanded.

At that the air units dropped down, each grabbing an undead rider and then flying next to their general and his mount. "The goblins and the betrayers seek to attack us from the sky, we must not let them land their troops!" the Baron yelled. "Destroy those flying constructs, I don't want a single one landing on Scourge territory! Understand? Good, attack!"

A flock of frost wyrms, led by Bloodbane and gargoyles, led by the Lich Kel'Thuzad screamed through the air toward their opponents. The two sides clashed with many losses on both sides just from the initial impact. Therashk tore into the top of a zeppelin, ripping holes into the balloon that held it aloft and sending it crashing to the ground. Bloodbane glanced to the side, watching as another frost wyrm and its rider exploded into a shower of bone and flesh as a bottle of liquid broke open on the beasts head. The shrapnel fell harmlessly to the ground. Gargoyles dropped abominations into the zeppelins and the undead fighters easily tore through their tightly packed opposition.

This battle would surely be one for the record books.

* * *

Mira watched as hordes of frost wyrms and gargoyles smashed into the zeppelins at the front. She notched an arrow, aimed and fired, piercing a far away gargoyles head. She watched as it and its rider plummeted to the ground. Ezzil began chanting ancient incantations in some language Mira didn't recognize. Power shot from the shaman in all directions, forming into bolts of pure energy which slammed into wyrm and gargoyle alike, casting them from the sky. A group of planes buzzed past them, using the rickety thrusters that kept them in the sky to maneuver toward a group of Scourge fliers.

The planes fired rockets in unison. The missiles shot through the air, each exploding just within reach of their targets. The explosions burned the air units to ash and the planes flew through the ash and toward their next targets. Suddenly a beam of pure ice shot toward the Command Zeppelin. The shamans reacted in unison, using their magic to create a shield of magic around the craft that easily blocked the oncoming attack. The frost wyrm that had attacked them charged through the air at them like a flying projectile of bones and mass. The wyrm crashed into the shield but the magic barrier held and the beast shook to recover itself from the impact.

Mira squinted to see the rider. Just as she thought. "Ranger!" a familiar voice yelled at her. "You can't hide forever!" the Baron bellowed. With that Therashk unleashed another breath of ice which harmlessly flowed over the magical shield. But the Baron reconsidered his attack at the sight of an oncoming zeppelin. Aboard the craft a pair of goblins wielding net guns fired their weapons. Enormous nets shot through the air, covering Therashk like a fly in a spider web. The beast struggled to flap his wings but couldn't get enough wind under them to hold himself in the air and soon began falling to the ground.

The Baron drew his runeblade, knowing time was of the essence, and began cutting away at the nets that held his mount captive. After a couple of well-aimed slashes the nets slid off their hostage and Therashk opened his wings to his full wingspan, slowing him just before they hit the ground. The gambit paid off, the duo just barely shaking from the impact of hitting the earth. The Death Knight sprang from his mount just in time to see a zeppelin land on the ground and open a latch. In an instant a flood of goblins and undead poured toward him.

Therashk roared defiantly in the air and shot breaths of ice upon the first lines of enemies. The others just ran to the side of their frozen allies and continued their charge. Bloodbane looked on in horror as a bottle like the one he'd seen destroy a frost wyrm flew towards him. He sprang to the side just in time to see it hit the ground. But the thick layer of snow beneath the potion softened the landing and the bottle didn't break. The Baron breathed a sigh of relief and quickly scooped the item up. Therashk threw his wing at the next line of charging foes, tossing them to the side.

Bloodbane chucked his newly recovered weapon at the mass of charging foes. This time the potion broke over a ghouls head and the liquid ignited, scorching every allied fighter near the unfortunate warrior. But there were still far too many and more and more began landing as zeppelins touched the snowy ground. The Baron raised his blade in defiance, ready to face certain death if it was what the Lich King decreed. A cry from behind him refreshed his spirit and he turned to see an army of Scourge fighters descend from the hills and toward the zeppelins and their cargo.

At the head of the charge was Thebis-Ra, the Crypt Lord casting an acknowledging glance at the Death Knight. Bloodbane joyously joined his brethren and prepared to slay countless betrayers with his powerful runeblade.

* * *

In the sky Mira rejoiced as the Scourge's air assault began to falter and the goblin air units began to take the upper hand. Planes shot down gargoyles, nets covered frost wyrms and potions exploding in the middle of everything. It was a losing battle for the Scourge and soon they retreated. "Yes!" Mira cried. "Ezzil, we've done it! They're running like spineless cowards!"

"Not too cocky my lady, we still have the warriors on the ground to deal with," the shaman explained, "of course that's for our warriors to pursue, not us. Pilot, head for Icecrown!" The Command Zeppelin shot through the air with another blast of fire and the Frozen Throne began coming more and more into view.

Mira only hoped that together they would stand a chance against the Lich King and his personal guards. Of course that was like a caterpillar against a praying mantis, the Dark Ranger prayed to her queen one last time before drawing her bow and completely putting the danger out of her head.


	8. The Final Battle Part 1

CHAPTER 8

The Final Battle Part 1

_They approach, come to me, _a voice in the Baron's head said. The Death Knight pulled his runeblade from a goblin and turned to Thebis who seemed to also have heard the voice. They nodded at each other and turned from the battlefield, heading toward Icecrown and their master, leaving Therashk and the Scourge to deal with their opponents. Bloodbane looked up and saw Kel'Thuzad's gargoyle flying toward the Frozen Throne as well, apparently the Lich King needed all his top fighters there to protect him. Memories of his last clash with Mira filled his mind, fueling his rage and pressing him forward faster and faster. Thebis kept pace, considering strategies to use against Detheroc and hoping he could finally outdo the demon once and for all.

Mira gazed down at the Frozen Throne as they approached it, knowing full well that Baron Bloodbane would be there to meet her. Tension mounted all throughout the Command Zeppelin as the headed toward the base of Icecrown. Detheroc casually glanced around, suspicious of an ambush or an assault at any point in time. Ezzil calculated odds and went over his plans to bring down the Lich King just before the zeppelin hit the ground. "Alright," Ezzil said, "to the Frozen Throne, to victory!" The other two and a small band of goblin guards stepped out of the zeppelin. Ezzil turned to the guards, "Make sure no one gets past this point, _no one_" the shaman said. The guards nodded.

Mira, Detheroc and Ezzil turned and began heading up the spiral staircase that led to the Frozen Throne. When they finally reached the top they found the Baron, Thebis and Kel'Thuzad waiting for them. Behind the three Scourge heroes was the Lich King himself, sitting silent in anticipation of the coming battle. "Well, well, well good of you to join us," Bloodbane said, "shall we start the party now that everyone's here?" Mira drew her short sword, Detheroc scraped his claws against the icy wall and Ezzil spun his staff in preparation. Bloodbane unsheathed his sword, Thebis readied his claws and Kel'Thuzad began summoning magic.

In unison the six charged each other. The Baron and Mira met with a clash of weapons, each pushing to break the other's parry. Finally the Death Knight gained the upper hand, forcing Mira to back up and block another incoming slash. Bloodbane growled and continued to press his offensive attacks. Detheroc ducked under a swing from Thebis and brought a clenched fist into the Crypt Lord's chin. Thebis stumbled, but caught his footing and blocked another attack from his enemy.

Ezzil's staff sparked with magic and in an instant the wind throughout the Frozen Throne became a whipping storm. The shaman focused the wind on Kel'Thuzad, throwing a powerful attack at his foe. Kel'Thuzad manipulated the ice just in front of him, summoning a wall to block the wind. Upon impact the wall shattered but proved enough to stop the wind. Mira caught Bloodbane's runeblade and pressed it to the ground, and then she brought her own weapon up into the Baron's face. The side of the hilt slammed into Bloodbane's face, instantly drawing blood and causing him to hesitate. Mira seized the moment, kicking him in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

Thebis swiped viciously at Detheroc, catching the demon on his shoulder and easily cutting an enormous wedge into his skin. Detheroc hissed and tackled Thebis to the ground. The Crypt Lord easily kicked the wounded demon off him and pressed forward for another attack. Detheroc rose to his feet, whispering a small incantation. Instantly Thebis felt dizzy, then he fell to the ground in a sleeping heap of appendages. Now Detheroc changed his incantation, calling on a higher power. The sky above the Frozen Throne split and a flaming boulder descended from the rift. The boulder smashed into the ground just in front of the Lich King and grew arms and legs and a head. The Infernal looked around, spotting the newly awakened Thebis and letting loose a horrible cry. Detheroc cackled to himself, watching as the Crypt Lord struggled to dodge and battle the much bigger demon. The Dreadlord glanced to the side, noting how much trouble Ezzil seemed to be having with Kel'Thuzad and charged the Lich.

The Baron watched in horror as Mira slashed furiously at his face. The Death Knight barely managed to block the oncoming attacks and what ones made it past his guard met his armor. Bloodbane kicked the undead girl in the gut, smashed her face with his elbow and followed up with a sweeping kick. Mira fell to the ground alongside the Baron, clutching at her damaged face. The Death Knight rolled over on top of her, pinning the much weaker Dark Ranger to the ground. "Were I still human I would find this quite arousing" the Baron said, licking the Forsaken ranger's face. Mira shuddered in disgust.

Kel'Thuzad formed up a magical spear of ice and threw it at Ezzil. The shaman threw himself to the side just before the spear would've impaled him. Kel'Thuzad laughed to himself at the shaman's mistake. The Lich raised a formation of ice just beside Ezzil and watched as the shaman collided with it head-on. Ezzil fell to the floor, unconscious. Just then Detheroc clashed with the Lich, catching the undead sorcerer upside the head with a powerful swipe. The attack momentarily dazed Kel'Thuzad, allowing Detheroc enough time to launch a second attack. The demon sent a swarm of magical bats at his new opponent, the attack catching Kel'Thuzad off guard and forcing him into a wall.

Thebis jumped around, dodging the Infernal's enormous fists and trying desperately to damage the brute with his claws. Seeing that his attacks weren't enough Thebis stepped it up a notch. A stream of locusts came from the Crypt Lord's extended claw, buzzing around the Infernal's head. The giant swatted helplessly at the locusts, buying Thebis time to tackle the demon. The attack caught the Infernal off guard, knocking it into the thick wall to the west side of the Frozen Throne. The wall broke under the enormous weight and the demon fell to its doom. Thebis turned his attention back to Detheroc.

Mira searched desperately for a way to get the Baron off of her. Finding nothing usable around her she resorted to the one way she knew to fend him off. The Dark Ranger brought her knee straight up in between the Baron's legs. Bloodbane may have been evil, but he was still human and he still felt pain. The Death Knight fell off of his victim, rolling in agony. Mira smiled and picked up her lost weapon. "Time to end this!" she screamed. The Baron just laid there defenseless. A strong breath of air behind her caused her to turn in curiosity. Therashk's skeleton-like face was all she saw before the wyrm struck her with a powerful sweep of his claw.

Detheroc noted the charging Thebis but was far more concerned with the frost wyrm that stood silently behind Mira. He tried to summon another Infernal but found he had been drained of his magical energy by his last few attacks. He watched in horror as Therashk swiped at the Dark Ranger, catching her in the side and throwing her from the side of Icecrown. Thebis charged into Detheroc, forcing him to turn his attention away from Therashk and toward him.

Bloodbane cackled to himself as he watched Mira plunge over the edge. The goblin guards below watched as the Dark Ranger smashed into the frozen ground below and disappeared below the surface. They edged cautiously towards where she had fallen. Mira's undead hand reached up and grabbed onto the ground, pulling herself out of the crater she had created upon impact. She grabbed her head and popped her neck. "We'll be here all day" she said and began heading back up Icecrown.

With both of his allies temporarily disposed of Detheroc struggled to grapple with Thebis while he watched Therashk, Bloodbane and Kel'Thuzad closing in on him. The demon pulled Thebis forward, lifting the Crypt Lord off the ground and tossed him with all of his strength toward Kel'Thuzad. The Lich reacted far quicker than expected though, manipulating the air around Thebis and stopping him midair. The Crypt Lord landed safely on the ground and Kel'Thuzad returned his attention to Detheroc. Outnumbered and out of magic the demon considered his options.

"No, please, don't kill me, I'll do anything!" the demon begged. Bloodbane just cackled and pointed at the helpless Dreadlord.

"Finish him Therashk!" the Baron ordered. The frost wyrm sucked in air, preparing to freeze the demon with a mighty breath of ice. Suddenly, a blast of concentrated magic slammed into the wyrm, knocking him off balance and forcing the undead beast's head to the side. By accident the wyrm still unleashed its attack, the magical breath flying towards the sitting Lich King. The ruler of the Scourge simply glanced at the breath attack and it fell uselessly to the ground. The Scourge heroes looked to the side in unison. Ezzil stood, his staff aimed at Therashk. From behind him Mira appeared and the sides began to even out once again. "Well, looks like we've got quite a fight on our hands still" Bloodbane commented, drawing his runeblade and charging full-force toward the allied heroes.


	9. The Final Battle Part 2

A/N: I know, I know, Detheroc died, it was Varimathras that survived, sorry I didn't replay the game again before writing the story to make sure, I just kind of picked the Dreadlord I liked the best and went with him.

CHAPTER 9

The Final Battle Part 2

Bloodbane sprang into the air, grasping his mighty runeblade in his sweaty palms and preparing to swing it as he came down. His unfortunate target, Ezzil, spun his staff around and around, summoning more and more of his magical will. As the Death Knight was just about to bring the blade down on the shaman Ezzil began muttering words of power. His staff lit up in a brilliant display bright blue magic, the intense power sparking in all directions. The runeblade and the staff collided and the stored magic surged, sending a bolt of raw energy screaming into the Baron. The attack caught the Death Knight in the gut, forcing him far into the air as the bolt continued slamming into him with more and more force. Ezzil smiled as he poured more magic into the spell.

The shaman's smile was cut short a moment later when the air around him reached a chilling temperature and he was forced to drop his staff to clench onto his own body for warmth. Kel'Thuzad smiled wickedly as he continued his Frost Nova spell. The Lich fed another burst of power into it and watched as the shaman's body slowly began to be encased in a magical frost.

"No!" Mira yelled, charging toward Kel'Thuzad while Detheroc raced toward Ezzil to try and free him. The Dark Ranger jumped into the air, driving the heel of her boot hard into the Lich's face. The surprise maneuver bought the allies little time as Thebis quickly bashed into Mira midair, throwing her to the side with enormous force. Bloodbane rubbed his head as he stood back up but with a painful mental nudge from the Lich King he was ready to re-join the melee.

Detheroc tried desperately to free the encased Ezzil, carefully pounding away at the ice to allow it to crack. A big chunk fell off, releasing the shaman's hand, just as Bloodbane met the demon with a roundhouse punch. The Baron followed up by swinging his runeblade viciously at the Dreadlord's neck. Detheroc scrambled to back up and dodge the blade but couldn't do it in time. The blade sliced the demon's skin, exposing fiery innards. Detheroc choked to get air but none came to his lungs as Bloodbane prepared to finish the Dreadlord once and for all.

The Baron turned when he heard a sizzling sound coming from the ice sculpture that was Ezzil Darkbrewer. The ice around the shaman turned red and began melting off. The final part to turn to liquid revealed the shaman's grinning face. Bloodbane gasped when he noticed the ball of magic the goblin held.

Kel'Thuzad and Thebis tossed Mira back and forth like a rag doll. Thebis used his own brute strength while Kel'Thuzad summoned gut-wrenching winds to throw the Dark Ranger around. "Bastards!" Mira cursed just before Thebis met her with another powerful attack. All the fighting and conflict had finally drained Mira of her energy and now all she could do was threaten and curse. Kel'Thuzad forced the Dark Ranger off course and towards Therashk this time.

The frost wyrm grabbed her with an undead hand just before she would've collided with him. Now the enormous brute began squeezing the Dark Ranger, and when she cried in pain it only doubled the wyrm's efforts to crush her.

As Detheroc's body went limp and fell to the ground Ezzil threw his latest spell at the unprepared Baron. Once again met with the stinging magic of the goblin shaman Bloodbane was forced backwards and into a small glacier of ice. The magic ball pulsated, sending individual waves of power smashing into the Death Knight. Each wave of magic crushed Bloodbane's vital organs more and more. Soon all the paladin turned Scourge general could do was moan as blood began streaming from his mouth. Now the ball of magic exploded, encasing what was left of the Baron in righteous flame. An instant later the flame died and nothing remained.

"You . . . murderous . . . savages" Mira coughed out. "I . . . hope . . . you all burn . . . in Hell" the Dark Ranger spat as Therashk continued to squeeze the life out of her. Kel'Thuzad cackled, glancing over at the sinister smiling face of Thebis as they both just sat back to enjoy the show. A blast of arctic winds swept Thebis off his feet just as Kel'Thuzad was met by a concentrated lightning bolt. The attacks surprised the Scourge heroes and they both reeled in a combination of pain and confusion. Now Ezzil pointed his staff at the preoccupied Therashk.

A massive portion of the ground just to the left of the shaman unearthed itself from the blanket of snow that covered it and levitated momentarily. With a simple gesture from Ezzil the chunk of earth shot forward, slamming into the frost wyrm and forcing him to release Mira and try to escape from the floating rock as it carried him further and further away. Finally Ezzil changed the positioning of the rock, rolling it on top of Therashk before letting control of it go and watching as both plummeted to the ground. Ezzil winced as he watched the frost wyrm be crushed beneath the weight of the boulder.

Meanwhile, Mira fell to the ravenous ground below, landing on top of a raised pike. The pike's ghoulish wielder carelessly slid the Dark Ranger's corpse from his weapon just as another wave off goblins passed over the front line protecting him. The ghoul was consumed by a wave of foes moments later.

Thebis and Kel'Thuzad, now back to their senses, rose to their feet to face their final foe. Outnumbered two to one, Ezzil considered his options. He could either attack both at once with weaker spells or one at a time with stronger ones. But his magic supply was nearly shot now and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against them in hand to hand combat, especially not the Crypt Lord.

"Shaman," a powerful voice rang in the goblin's head, "give up now and we won't kill you, in fact, you'd make a great undead Lich." Ezzil glanced over to see the Lich King standing on his feet. "One last shot or I'll obliterate you with a simple passing thought" the Lich King said.

"Never!" Ezzil screamed, summoning all the strength he had for one final attack. The spell he unleashed shook the entire mountain range of Northrend with it's power. Magic shot out of every opening in the goblin's body, pouring out the shaman's very essence as he sacrificed himself to save his people. Waves of magic washed over Kel'Thuzad and Thebis, vaporizing them and continuing on toward the Lich King. The magic passed over him and spread down upon the entirety of the Scourge army. Left and right the undead legions fell. Ghouls and abominations, necromancers and skeletons, gargoyles and frost wyrms.

The magic swept over Therashk's limp body, washing him away in a wave of power. It swept over all the fallen soldiers as well, their bodies dissipating instantly. Mira's body slowly evaporated in the magic, as did Detheroc's. Ezzil cried in a dying scream of victory as he was engulfed by his own magic and power, the spell ripping his body to shreds. When the magic had finally run out the goblins and Forsaken cheered in unison, raising their weapons in tribute to the noble shaman's sacrifice.

The airborne goblin planes landed as the pilots ran to join their brethren in a merry dance of victory. "Fools!" a voice bellowed from atop the Frozen Throne. The allies looked up, gazing upon where the voice had come from. "No one can stop the Scourge!" the Lich King yelled, releasing bolts of energy upon the crowd. Each bolt met it's target, instantly killing the unlucky ally. Whenever an ally fell it was replaced by a greater skeletal minion. The minions then turned on the allies, killing them with slashes of swords and scimitars. "LONG LIVE THE SCOURGE!" the Lich King cackled as more and more of his foes died and more and more of his army was revived.

A/N: Sorry, I know, a little short but bare with me people, it was good right? Write a review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm thinking of writing a few alternate endings so if you have any suggestions just put them in your reviews of PM me. Peace out.


	10. Alternate Ending One the Scourge

CHAPTER 10

Alternate Ending 1

With an unholy howl the Baron swung his sword, drawing on its devilish power as he attacked. Mira threw her dagger up, clenching the hilt with both hands, and skillfully blocked the attack. The undead fighters pushed back and forth until they broke apart, each swinging and stabbing in a silhouette of steel and darkness. Bloodbane winced as Mira ducked under a powerful slash and brought her knuckles into his chin. Luckily, the Death Knight easily shook the attack off and pressed forward once again. The Dark Ranger parried a quick strike from her opponent and used her superior speed to dive in for a tackle but at the last second Bloodbane brought the hilt of his runeblade down on the wench's head, her body limply falling to the ground.

Thebis roared and barreled toward Detheroc, flanked by Therashk. The frost wyrm took a deep breath, sucking in the icy air and converting it into magical power. Detheroc focused as much mana as he could into his most powerful spell. Above Therashk a fiery portal opened up, a ring of fire signifying the approach of a powerful demon. Just as the wyrm went to release a breath of frost a flame covered boulder smashed into its back, sending both tumbling to the ground below. Detheroc smirked at his success, but the look was quickly wiped from his face when one thousand pounds of Crypt Lord fell upon him.

Ezzil squared off with the Lich Kel'Thuzad, each sorcerer planning their next move. The Lich moved first, throwing his arms forward, an orb of pure frost forming in his palms and releasing on command. The goblin shaman called to the spirit of the earth, which answered by raising a small shield of rock which intercepted the icy orb. Not phased by his failure, Kel'Thuzad whipped around, casting a new spell. With the wave of his skeletal hand a swarm of icy spears shot forward, rocketing toward their green-skinned target.

At the base of Icecrown, Therashk and the Infernal demon struck the ground, the frost wyrm taking the brunt of the impact. With a draconic moan it struggled to get its bearings as the Infernal rose to its feet, extending to its full height. The demon bellowed an unearthly battle cry and reached down, picking up its fallen undead opponent. With a powerful throw, the Infernal tossed the wyrm into the base of Icecrown. Therashk hit the icy wall of the tower, a few bones shattering on impact and reeled from the damage he'd suffered. Vengeful fire brewed in the wyrm's eyes as it turned to face the behemoth that had just crippled it.

Bloodbane bent down, grabbing Mira by her luscious blue hair and holding her for a moment before beginning to savagely beat her head against the cold, hard ground. Mira awoke upon the initial impact, screaming as her cranium was smashed again and again. The Baron laughed, bathing in the Dark Ranger's pain and suffering. He playfully tossed her onto her back and advanced on top of her, getting right into her face. A sickly purple tongue slithered out of his mouth, crawling over the Ranger's cheek. "How do you like that girlie?" he asked mockingly. Mira spat in the Death Knight's face, brought her knee into his chest and tossed him over and behind her.

Thebis and Detheroc grappled viciously as the Crypt Lord struggled to pin down his smaller opponent. The Dread Lord hissed and spread his wings, using the small muscles attached to them as added strength against Thebis. The small effort only fueled the beetle-like lord further, Thebis bucking into the air and bringing all of his legs down on the demon's chest. Detheroc gasped for air, but Thebis had no intention of giving it to him. With a barbaric claw to the face, the Crypt Lord stunned his prey momentarily, giving him enough time to prepare a spell. Detheroc screamed as a mighty swarm of blood-sucking locusts covered his face and exposed skin. A gut-wrenching moan was heard as the locusts returned to their lord, giving him the power they had absorbed.

Ezzil spun his staff around, drawing on a small supply of magic. The wind whipped around the shaman's staff, easily diverting the course of the magic frost spears and sending them toward the Lich King. The half-human half-warlock simply raised his hand and the icy projectiles vanished. Still spinning his staff, the shaman called on the wind again, sending it howling toward Kel'Thuzad. Assuming that the Lich would find a way to block the attack, he spun around and fired a stream of fire as well. Kel'Thuzad brought up a glacier of ice, which blocked out the wind, but had no answer to the flame. With a ghastly scream, the Lich disappeared in an inferno of flame.

Therashk blew a breath of pure ice at the Infernal, encasing it momentarily in a coffin of frost. The flame-bodied Infernal easily burned through its prison of ice and charged into the frost wyrm again. The two titans grappled and desperately clawed for dominance. Seeing an opening, Therashk blew another breath of frost into the Infernal's face, stunning it. Seizing the moment, the wyrm tackled the demon to the ground and began savagely tearing at it with tooth and claw. A roar of bestial rage leapt from the wyrm's lips as the Infernal threw him to the side and both giants rose to their feet once again.

Bloodbane rolled with the momentum and easily found his footing once again as Mira sprang to her feet as well. The two charged each other once again, but this time the Ranger got the best of the Knight. With a swift duck and sweep, Mira kicked the Baron's feet, tripping him. With inhuman reflexes, the Ranger pounced her opponent, raking vigorously at the Death Knight's face. Bloodbane screamed in agony as patches of his skin were peeled off, revealing a purple ooze-like substance beneath. The Baron fiercely fended off her attack with a few swings of his runeblade, but had suffered significant damage already.

Thebis cackled maniacally as power from the Dread Lord swept through his body, giving him a euphoric feeling. Detheroc groaned weakly as he tried to push the Crypt Lord off of him. Thebis easily overpowered the drained demon and pinned him down with one claw. He brought the other up into the air, threatening to cleave the Dread Lord's head in two. In a dying gambit, Detheroc focused the last of his magical power into a simple spell. A horde of bats engulfed the Crypt Lord, tearing and biting with their fang and claws. Thebis swatted them away quickly, sustaining practically no damage. With an insect-like smile the Crypt Lord brought his claw up once again, and this time there was no escape. A hideous crunching noise signified the end of the demon's life.

The flames subsided as the fiery spell began to wear off, revealing a charred Kel'Thuzad. The Lich painfully took another icy breath and continued on, summoning some strength for a final spell. The Lich King himself shuffled his throne backwards some, trying to get out of range of the onslaught that would befall the shaman. Ezzil confusingly summoned another gust of wind, but not even a powerful blast to the gut could break Kel'Thuzad's focus. The Lich flashed his fangs in a vampiric smile, making Ezzil shudder as he realized the Lich's plan. "Die you fool!" Kel'Thuzad bellowed, Ezzil desperately scrambling to escape. A wave of black energy swept all around the Lich in an unholy aura of Death and Decay. Everything the black magic touched rotted and withered away, stopping when it washed over the goblin shaman. Ezzil screamed horrifically as he watched his body fester and rot away. He moaned as his arms broke off, the flesh and bone too weak to hold them up. A final defiant roar was the only thing that came out of Ezzil before his head rolled off his body.

Therashk panted, small particles of ice flaring from his undead nostrils as he prepared for the oncoming demon. The hulking beast of rock and fire advanced toward the wyrm with great haste, Therashk readying a defense. The frost wyrm shot a breath of ice into his opponent's eyes, knocking the Infernal off balance, and dove into the demon's mid-section. As the ice began to melt Therashk poured another avalanche down on the demon's wicked head. Continuing to keep the Infernal frozen, Therashk pounded down on the glazed over demon's head. A glass shattering noise rang out as the Infernal's floating head of rock and fire split into a hundred pieces. In a scream of fire the demon disappeared into the netherworld.

"Enough!" the Lich King roared. Bloodbane and Mira both halted their actions, paralyzed by the King's voice. "The Scourge has prevailed," the King said, pointing below, "see for yourself you wench." Mira followed the Lich King's gaze, looking below and watching as hordes of Scourge-bred fighters overwhelmed the remaining allied forces. "Your time here is over my dear," the Lich King said, "now die!" With the wave of his hand, the half-human sent a wave of howling black magic at the Dark Ranger. Mira accepted her fate, holding her arms out as the magic engulfed her. A loud slurping sound filled the air and moments later nothing but a few drops of blood remained where the Ranger had once stood. Bloodbane watched in awe as the King of the Scourge stood and walked over to the edge of Icecrown, looking below. "Friends, brothers" the Lich King said, his voice echoing throughout the mountains, "a new era has started. Now that we have crushed the Forsaken and the goblins we will claim the rest of this land. All hail the Scourge!"

"All hail the Lich King!" the undead warriors below returned.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I did an alternate ending! It's been a while, but I couldn't deny my fans at least one last victory for the Scourge. Now review it!


End file.
